Kaela Grant
is a houseguest on Big Brother Canada 6. Biography Retrieved from Global TV Name: Kaela Grant Age: 25 Hometown: Saint John, NB Occupation: Wine ambassador Relationship status: Very single Describe yourself in three words: Adaptable, extremely competitive, and charismatic. There are many sides to Big Brother. Let’s pretend you’re him! What kind of Big Brother would you be? I would be on the competition side, for sure, 100%. Anything that’s competitive, I’m all for it. Do you have a strategy to win Big Brother Canada? I’m very underestimated in absolutely everything I do because I’m so tiny, cute, and bubbly. But I do have this badass side – I’m competitive, very athletic, very assertive, and very accomplished in my job as well. A lot of people don’t see that side of me, they just see what’s in front of them. So at first, I’m going to get to know people and use my personality as much as I can to draw them in and gain their trust. Then halfway through the game, I’m going to crush all the competitions and at that point I’ll be unstoppable. What are you known for? I’m definitely known for my bubbly personality. When people first meet me they think I’m the nicest person they’ve ever met. I’m over the top all the time, very genuine, and very honest all the time. Sometimes I can be too honest; I’ll throw some jabs out there but people don’t take it seriously because they think I’m so cute. What part of the Big Brother Canada experience do you think will be hardest for you? The hardest part will be if people are getting bullied in the house – I don’t stand for bullying at all and am very defensive. You can say anything you want to me; I’m very confident in myself, it doesn’t bother me, but if you attack someone I really care about, that’s when I won’t sit there and watch it. Who is your Big Brother Canada idol and why? I adore Kevin, like literally I love him so much. Just his gameplay, his will to win, how much he wanted it so bad – being a super fan myself, those are the kind of players I want to watch. I like the people who want to play, who want the competition, but also try not to be a threat to the other houseguests and blow up their own game so they can actually strategically move through the game successfully. What do people from Saint John have that gives them an edge to win Big Brother Canada? I think that in the east coast itself and Saint John, everyone is SO nice that it’s hard to hate a nice person. Literally, having that easygoing east coast personality, I’m basically loveable as soon as you meet me. Player History - Big Brother Canada 6 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother Trivia References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 6 (CAN) Contestants